Situation épineuse
by Nanoo2306
Summary: Danile joue encore au maladroit...


Situation épineuse

**Auteur** : Nanoo

**E-mail** : bichette2306hotmail.fr

**Date :** Juillet 2006

**Genre**: Romance

**Rating** : NC-17

**Spoilers **: Avant la saison 8 (Hammond & Janet)

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et je n'écris que pour mon propre plaisir (et le votre j'espère)

**Note **: c'est ma 3ème fic et première NC-17, très laborieuse à écrire (et oui pas facile de se lâcher)

**Remerciement** : Enorme merci à Nanou et Marine Carter O'Neill qui ont été très patientes avec moi et qui m'ont aidées à fignoler cette fic.

**PS** : je prends tous les com's, bons ou mauvais

P3X954 - Station de recherches scientifiques

-DANIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL ! hurla Sam, se précipitant dans sa direction

-Aïe

-Daniel, ôh mon dieu, mais que vous est-il arrivé ?

-Aïe

-Daniel, répondez moi ! Ca va ?

-Aïe ... oui ça ira ... tombé ... plante bizarre ... épines ... partout ... mal

Le corps de Daniel était complètement empêtré dans un amas informe de plantes épineuses entremêlées.

-Daniel c'est pas vrai ça ! Vous savez que le colonel va vous étriper pour ça

-Aïe

-Aïe pour les épines ou pour le colonel ?

-Aïe les deux

-Daniel, arrêtez de bouger aussi, vous allez vous piquer encore plus !

-Aïe, pas de problème

Sam redoutant quelque peu la réaction de son colonel, empoigna sa radio et l'appela :

-Mon colonel ?

-Je vous écoute Carter

-On a un souci avec Daniel

-Du genre ?

-Embarrassant mais sans gravité

-Rah, mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est ce qu'il lui est encore arrivé ?

-Il est tombé sur une sorte de rosier géant et il a des épines plantées un peu partout

-Hum, OK, on se rejoint à la station

-C'est à dire mon colonel ... je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous veniez m'aider à le relever

-Très bien, j'arrive ! grogna-t-il à travers le réceptacle

Sam commença alors à libérer de son couteau notre archéologue maladroit de son étrange assaillant. Heureusement qu'elle était partie faire des relevés et qu'elle était munie de gants épais, sans quoi elle se serait bien vite retrouvée les mains pleines d'épines elle aussi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le colonel arriva d'un pas décidé et il n'avait pas vraiment l'air ravi. Il faut dire aussi que 5 jours à s'ennuyer ferme dans une station de recherches scientifiques pendant que tous les autres s'amusaient, avaient quelque peu entamé sa bonne humeur habituelle. Teal'c avait rejoint son fils et Bra'tac pour célébrer un rituel centenaire depuis 2 semaines déjà. Carter semblait s'amuser comme une petite folle à faire tous ses relevés et autres expériences scientifiques. Et Daniel ... officiellement il assistait Carter ... officieusement il faisait plus de conneries qu'il ne l'aidait réellement, rien qu'a en juger de sa situation actuelle

-Daniel ! aboya-t-il. Vous avez un de vos précieux cailloux à la place du cerveau ou quoi ?

-Ca va, Jack, ça peut arriver à tout le monde

-Non Daniel, justement, ça n'arrive pas à tout le monde, ça n'arrive qu'à vous ce genre de maladresses, vous avez 2 pieds gauches ...

-Euh ... mon colonel ... les ... euh ... remontrances pourraient peut être attendre un petit peu ... qu'on le libère ... mon colonel

-Carter ?

-Oui mon colonel

-Je vous fais peur ?

-Euh ... non mon colonel

-Bien alors puisque vous êtes une charmante scientifique, et que vous avez une théorie pour tout, vous allez m'expliquer pourquoi vous m'appelez deux fois par mon grade dans la même phrase

-Euh ... Mon colonel, il faudrait d'abord qu'on s'occupe de Daniel, il est dans une situation ...

-Epineuse ?

-Oui c'est ça mon colonel

-Vous me gâchez mon plaisir Carter

-Pardon ?

-Pour une scientifique, vous n'êtes pas très maligne, vous ne voyez même pas quand je vous fait marcher pour gagner du temps à voir Daniel souffrir

Que pouvait-elle faire si ce n'est que de lui renvoyer un magnifique sourire ? OK, elle s'était faite avoir, encore, OK, il l'avait mise mal à l'aise, OK, elle avait appréhendé sa réaction, OK il l'avait fait encore rougir. Mais il faut avouer, que c'était plutôt comique comme situation, enfin pas pour Daniel parce que lui, il avait quand même rudement mal, mais ces petites touches de complicité entre eux étaient plus qu'agréables. Alors, effectivement, elle fit ce qu'elle faisait toujours : un magnifique spécimen de "spécial Jack" qui sembla figer O'Neill quelques secondes. Fière de son effet Sam pris les choses en main.

-On s'y met mon colonel ?

-Hum ... oui allons libérer notre Indiana Jones intergallactique

Ils continuèrent alors le travail commencé par le major un peu plus tôt. Jack ne disposant pas de gants se retrouva affligé de plusieurs épines enfoncées dans le dos de ses mains. il commença à râler de plus en plus.

-Rah mais c'est pas vrai ! c'est une plante carnivore ou quoi ?

-Si c'était une plante carnivore, Jack, elle vous mangerait, elle ne vous piquerait pas

-Hé ho, ça va Danny boy, je vous signale que si on en est là c'est par votre faute

- ...

-Alors, mon p'tit Daniel, on ne trouve rien à répondre

-Messieurs ? Je crois que c'est bon, on va pouvoir vous sortir de là Daniel

O'Neill pris alors son major par le bras et l'emmena un peu plus loin, hors de portée de l'archéologue, qui commençait à stresser à l'idée d'un coup fourré de Jack.

-Dites moi major, c'est pas dangereux ce qu'il a ?

-Et bien ... c'est douloureux, mais non c'est sans danger

-Je veux dire, c'est pas veineineux ou quoi que ce soit ?

-Non, non, je vous l'aurai signalé avant dans le cas contraire, mon colonel

-Ah oui, c'est vrai

-Pourquoi cette question, mon colonel ? Votre petit sourire commence a m'inquiéter

-Ôh, mais ne vous en faîtes pas pour Daniel major, il survivra

-Mon colonel, qu'est ce que vous allez faire à Daniel ?

-Moi ? Rien, ABSOLUMENT RIEN !

-Non, attendez on ne peux pas le laisser là, vous plaisantez ?

-Ah mais pas du tout, sachez que je suis très sérieux

-Mon colonel !

-Allez Carter un petit peu, une petite heure à l'enguirlander pendant qu'il souffre le martyr

-Mon colonel

- 1/2 heure alors et sans lui parler, juste en le regardant déguster

- ...

-Rah ! les scientifiques, c'est pas croyable !

Vaincu par la détermination et surtout le joli minois souriant de son second Jack se dirigea de nouveau vers Daniel. Il était ravi, car bon c'est vrai il aurait bien laissé le Danny boy quelques minutes de plus, mais c'était surtout pour faire sourire Carter et la faire rougir aussi qu'il avait plaisanté. Enfin tenté de plaisanter toujours, parce que elle ça la faisait rire, mais une rumeur de plus en plus persistante à la base insinuait que son humour était plus que douteux. Ca ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Son humour était très fin, et Carter n'était pas la seule à en rire quand même ?

-Alors Danny boy, ça pousse ?

-Ah ah ! Très drôle Jack, mais pas très original

-Moi je trouve que si

-Bon vous pourriez me sortir de la peut être ?

-Ca vient, ça vient !

Ils s'activèrent à sortir l'archéologue de son carcan végétal tant bien que mal, le militaire, vêtu d'un simple tee shirt se retrouva couvert d'épines lui aussi au niveau des avant bras. Une fois leur ami libéré, ils rentrèrent à la station de recherches. Ils firent rapidement l'inventaire des blessures. Daniel avait des épines, plein les fesses et le dos. Jack en avait sur le dos des mains et les avants bras. Sam quant à elle, protégée par ses gants et sa veste de treillis était ressortie indemne de ce sauvetage. Daniel voulait rentrer au SGC pour se faire soigner mais Jack s'y refusa.

-J'ai dit non Daniel !

-Va bien falloir qu'on me retire ces échardes

-Carter va le faire, elle n'a rien du tout, et c'est notre spécialiste en soins d'urgences

-Va y en avoir pour des heures, je préfère que ce soit fait par un pro

-Daniel, on est les trois seuls êtres humains de cette planète, vous préférez que je m'occupe de vous ?

-On a qu'a rentrer à la base, Janet me soignera

-Ah, voila, c'est Janet, c'est ça la raison !

-Non

-Si

-Non

-Si

-Non

-Daniel ?

-Jack ?

-La ferme ! C'est décidé on vous soignera là je vais pas dire à Hammond qu'on rentre plus tôt pour quelques épines dans les fesses quand même

-Quelques ??? mais j'en ai des centaines !

-C'est non Daniel ! J'ai pas envie que Carter abandonne ses expériences en cours et qu'on soit obligés de repasser une autre semaine sur cette planète perdue et ennuyeuse, alors c'est non ! NON !

Capitulant enfin, les 3 membres de SG-1 se rendirent dans la petite salle servant d'infirmerie. Daniel s'installa à plat ventre sur la table d'auscultation, Sam commença à sortir le matériel et se débarrassa de sa veste.

-Mon colonel, je vais avoir besoin que vous m'aidiez à soigner Daniel

-Hum, super, j'adore jouer les infirmières !

-Découpez son tee shirt, je vais préparer mes instruments

-Oui Docteur !

-Bien je retirerai les épines une par une avec la pince et vous désinfecterez les plaies aussitôt avec ça

-OK

-Prêt Daniel ?

-Hum

-Ne bougez pas surtout

-Aïe

-Daniel ! Je n'ai pas encore commencé

-Mais quelle chochotte !

-Hey ! ça va les commentaires

-On y va !

-Aïe

-Aïe

-Aïe

-Aïe

-Aïe

-Aïe

-Rah, mais faîtes le taire, bon sang !

-Daniel, vous l'avez dit tout à l'heure, il y en a des centaines, alors prenez votre mal en patience, parce qu'on est loin du compte là !

-Mais c'est extrêmement douloureux !

-On pourrait pas lui faire une piqûre, qu'il dorme pendant qu'on lui soigne ses p'tites fesses ?

-Si je pense que ce serait mieux, pour lui et pour nous

-Hey ! mais moi je suis pas contre, vous croyez que ça m'amuse de souffrir autant ?

-Moi en tout cas ça m'amuse Danny boy ! Et puis comme ça, ça vous fera un petit trou plus sur les fesses

-Très drôle Jack !

Sam lui fit donc une injection de calmants et au bout de quelques minutes Daniel commença à s'endormir. Les deux soignants reprirent donc leur tâche, retirant les épines unes à unes du dos du malheureux. Dans des gestes précis, à chaque épine retirée par Sam, Jack apposait aussitôt son coton imbibé de désinfectant sur la plaie. A chaque épine, leurs mains se frôlaient, à chaque fois un peu plus, et de plus en plus longtemps. La tension commençait à monter.

-Vous êtes très douée Carter

-Merci mon colonel

-Non, vraiment vous vous y prenez avec douceur, ce pauvre Daniel est vraiment douillet

-Ca doit être très douloureux

-Mouai, enfin je verrai bien, parce que je vais aussi y passer après

-Oui c'est vrai

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Carter, c'est pas 3 épines qui vont m'effrayer

-Mais je n'en doute pas mon colonel

A force de patience et de soins, ils finirent de soigner le dos du patient. Jack bascula doucement Daniel sur le côté afin que Sam lui déboucle sa ceinture. Jack laissa échapper dans un murmure :

-Vraiment très douée !

-Pardon mon colonel ?

-Non, non, rien, répondit-il gêné

Ils replacèrent l'accidenté sur le ventre et Jack lui baissa le pantalon, ainsi que le caleçon. L'athmosphère de la pièce exigüe, déjà auparavant tendue devint carrément électrique. Tous les deux l'un en face de l'autre, leur mains s'effleurant sans cesse, au dessus des fesses de Daniel ... situation ... vraiment épineuse.

-Bien, c'est presque terminé

-Tant mieux, je ne supporterai pas la vue du postérieur de Daniel 1 minute de plus

-Il n'est pas si désagréable pourtant

-MAJOR !

-Je plaisantais mon colonel, cette situation me mets autant mal à l'aise que vous

-Oui enfin, moi je suis un homme alors ...

-Moi c'est mon meilleur ami

-Oui c'est vrai, mais...

-Mais quoi mon colonel ?

-Rien c'est juste que vous êtes une femme alors c'est moins gênant

-Moins gênant, vous voulez rire ?

-Non

-Vous pensez que c'est moins gênant pour moi parce qu'on est de sexes opposés ?

-Oui

-Bien, alors si c'était mes fesses qui se retrouvaient là, vous seriez moins gêné alors ? Lui jeta-t-elle sans réfléchir

- ... euh ...

-Pardon mon colonel, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire

-hum ... y'a pas de mal Carter

Inexorablement, la tension grimpait en flèche. A cet instant, une centrale nucléaire sur le point d'exploser n'était rien comparé à cette petite salle de soin sur P3X954.

-Bien on va lui poser de grands pansements sur les fesses et on va bander son dos pour éviter que les blessures ne s'infectent

-OK, je fais quoi moi ?

-Tenez moi ça s'il vous plait

Ils firent donc les derniers soins a Daniel et le rhabillèrent. Sam commençait sérieusement à appréhender les soins qu'elle devrait faire à son colonel. L'athmosphère était de plus en plus tendue, il faisait de plus en plus chaud dans la pièce, ou alors c'était elle ? Peu importe, de toute façon il fallait le faire, et elle allait sacrément devoir se concentrer pour pas laisser ses pensées s'égarer.

-Il en a pour longtemps a dormir comme ça ?

-Je pense, oui, le sédatif ne fera effet que pour une à deux heures encore mais il devrait continuer à dormir naturellement jusqu'à demain matin

-Tant mieux, il ne souffrira pas trop comme ça, et surtout il ne m'assommera pas avec ses histoire à dormir debout

-On va le mettre sur son lit dans l'autre pièce, il sera mieux qu'ici

-C'est parti

-Je m'occupe de vous tout de suite après mon colonel

-C'est pas de refus Carter, ça commence sérieusement à me gêner ces petites choses

Une fois l'archéologue déposé dans sa chambre, ils retournèrent dans la petite salle de soin. Jack remonta ses manches et s'assis sur la table ou se trouvait Daniel quelques instants auparavant. Sam pris soin de prendre du nouveau matériel pour des raisons évidentes d'hygiène. Tandis qu'elle préparait ses instruments, désinfectants, cotons et autres compresses, elle redoutait de plus en plus la suite. Jack de son côté ne faisait pas le fier, Carter allait être face à lui, près, très près, elle allait le toucher de ses jolis doigts graciles et doux, elle allait devoir ... NON NON NON !!! Il devait contrôler ses pensées.

Sam se retourna, posa son plateau sur la desserte prévue à cet effet et s'installa sur son tabouret, face à O'Neill manches relevées.

-Vous êtes prêt mon colonel ?

-Oui docteur ! Allez-y, du moment que je n'ai pas besoin de piqûre !

-Ca ça dépend de vous, si vous êtes courageux, pas besoin, mais sinon ...

-Ah oui ?

-Et bien c'est à vous de voir si vous supportez mes tortures

-Mais je suis prêt à tout endurer de vous, major

-Pardon ?

-Vos soins, je suis prêt à les endurer !

-Très bien, alors allons-y ! Gauche ou droite ?

-Hum ! Difficile comme choix, allez, on commence par la droite

Sam commença donc à retirer chacune des intruses, en commençant par la main droite. Il y pris beaucoup de soin et le colonel ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre, il ne semblait pas avoir mal, aucun de ses traits ne reflétait une quelconque émotion. Enfin si, peut être ses yeux, il y'avait une petite lueur que d'habitude il arrivait tant bien que mal a étouffer. Cette lueur c'était de l'envie, du désir. Sam sentait la chaleur monter en elle, la situation était gênante, mais ô combien agréable, bon on se calme, parce que tu commence à rougir se dit elle. Mais il avait les mains si belles, si forte, si viriles et douces à la fois qu'elle ne pouvait y détacher son regard. Les détaillant à souhait, observant chaque fine veine la parcourant, jamais elle n'avait eu occasion d'en profiter autant. Imaginant qu'elles parcouraient son corps qu'elles enlaçaient ses propres mains, qu'elles s'égareraient peut être un peu, puis elles finiraient une dans ses cheveux et une dans sa nuque pendant que des lèvres chercheraient avidement le contact des siennes. STOP ! Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se calme.

Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard de son supérieur, ce qui n'arrangea pas son thermostat interne.

-Ca va mon colonel vous supportez ?

-Très bien Carter, vous êtes parfaite

-Euh ... merci. Mais vous êtes sûr de ne pas trop souffrir

-Je vous dis que c'est parfait, ça picote un peu mais vous y allez très doucement donc ça va

-Très bien mais vous me dites si ...

-Vous vous en sortez bien Carter et oui je vous le dis si j'ai mal

-D'accord, je vais vous mettre un pansement en spray sur le dos de vos mains cela sera plus pratique pour les gestes habituels que des pansements classiques

-OK

Ce qu'elle fit sur chaque main, puis elle passa aux avants bras. Elle était si douce, si prévenante de peur de lui faire mal. Ils étaient vraiment très près l'un de l'autre, il pouvait sentir son délicat parfum, il pouvait étudier chaque détail de son visage, sa peau avait l'air si douce, elle est tellement belle, tellement désirable ! OULA mon gars, pense à autre chose parce que je te rappelle qu'elle est en face de toi et que si une certaine réaction typiquement masculine intervenait maintenant dans cette position, et bien ... Ce serait ... gênant, très, très gênant se réprima-t-il intérieurement

-Mon colonel ?

-Oui ?

-Vous pourriez remonter un peu plus vos manches, je n'arrive pas à soigner les blessures plus hautes

-Ca va pas être possible, elles sont au maximum

-Il va falloir découper alors

-QUOI ! HEY NON ! pas mon tee shirt favori !

-Il faut bien que je vous soigne mon colonel !

Ne réfléchissant pas aux conséquences potentiellement dangereuses pour leur santé mentale à tout deux, il s'écarta légèrement et d'un geste vif se débarrassa de l'encombrant tissu. C'est lorsqu'il vit les yeux de son second qu'il comprit son erreur, TROP TARD ! Elle était comme qui dirait, scotchée, elle fixait le torse finement musclé de son supérieur et ses pensées étaient déjà égarées bien au delà de ce qu'autorisait la loi de non-fraternisation. Mon dieu, il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur sa tâche, elle avait presque terminé, c'est pas le bout du monde de soigner des bras quand même se dit-elle.

Elle se mit debout pour soigner plus facilement les blessures les plus hautes et s'activa en évitant autant que possible le regard d'O'Neill qu'elle sentait sur elle. Après quelques minutes de tensions extrêmes elle eut fini de retirer toutes les échardes de sa chair, elle se retourna pour prendre les bandages nécessaires à la finalisation des soins. Puis faisant volte face croisa le regard brûlant de son supérieur.

-Je vais bander vos avants-bras mon colonel, dit-elle doucement

-Faîtes !

-Vous pourriez vous mettre debout, les bras le long du corps ? Ce serait plus facile pour moi

-OK (se mettant en position) Allez y, mais doucement, hein !

-Comme toujours !

Elle se rapprocha de lui, pour ne plus être qu'à quelques centimètres et commença doucement à faire tourner la bande autour de son avant bras. Elle s'arrêta en dessous du coude et attacha les extrémités entre elles en un noeud solide. Puis elle commença à se mouvoir pour aller de l'autre côté de son patient, il pouvait sentir son odeur envoûtante. Ca le rendait dingue, cette femme le rendait dingue, il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre la raison et lui faire l'amour indéfiniment.

Lorsqu'elle commença à bander son autre bras, il tressaillit légèrement de douleur. Elle tourna alors la tête vers lui, leurs regards s'accrochèrent, ils étaient vraiment très proches l'un de l'autre, elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa peau nue à travers ses vêtements. Il lisait dans ses yeux le même désir que celui qu'il ressentait. Leurs visages à quelques centimètres il murmura :

-Sam

Il se rapprocha délicieusement de son visage, sonda une nouvelle fois son regard pour y détecter la moindre lueur de refus. Mais ce qu'il y vit, à nouveau était loin d'être assimilable à un quelconque refus. Il leva la main vers elle caressa sa joue du pouce, tandis qu'elle le fixait, immobile. Ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'à l'orée de ses cheveux, le pouce au coin de sa joue, sa main encadrait son oreille. Délicatement, il la rapprocha contre son corps de son autre main autour de la taille, se pencha un peu plus vers elle et effleura ses lèvres.

Ils se regardaient, les lèvres toujours très proches, s'effleurant légèrement, leurs souffles se mêlant, chacun sentant la respiration de l'autre devenir plus forte, plus irrégulière. Puis enfin leur lèvres se trouvèrent plus franchement pour un baiser doux et tendre, reflet de leurs sentiments si longtemps refoulés. Elle passa à son tour une main à la base de sa nuque, l'enfouissant dans ses cheveux, son autre main laissa échapper la bande et vint se poser sur son torse au niveau de son coeur.

Ils se séparèrent de quelques centimètres après ce tendre baiser, se retrouvant front contre front, le regard accroché l'un dans l'autre. Sam soupira légèrement, ce qui eu pour effet immédiat de faire rire doucement Jack.

-Ca devait arriver tôt ou tard, non ?

-Oui, je suppose

-Tu regrettes ? demanda-t-il

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fût un nouveau baiser, mais beaucoup moins sage celui là, plus intense et plus passionné. Leurs corps à présent collés l'un à l'autre n'aspiraient qu'à ressentir l'autre. Jack entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres et glissa sa langue sur les lèvres de sa compagne. Aussitôt elle les ouvrit et leur langues se mêlèrent dans un ballet voluptueux pendant de longues secondes. Jack délaissa finalement ses lèvres et vint déposer une myriade de tendres baisers dans son cou, tandis que ses mains exploraient le dos de Sam.

-Ca faisait tellement longtemps que j'attendais ça, souffla-t-elle

-(entre deux baisers) moi aussi ... si tu savais

Leurs corps avaient parlé, les avaient rapprochés dans un élan d'attirance irrépressible, et ce demi-aveux de leurs sentiments respectifs faisait disparaître les dernières barrières qui auraient pu les arrêter là. Jack ressaisi les lèvres de Sam dans un baiser brûlant de fougue et leurs langues reprirent leur danse, leurs désirs montaient de plus en plus et leurs raisons n'étaient plus capable de les guider, seuls leurs corps et leurs coeurs les animaient. Jack passa les mains sous le tee shirt de Sam et commença de douces et sensuelles caresses dans son dos tandis que sa bouche était toujours soudée à la sienne. Tout en continuant de la caresser, de ses mains il la plaqua un peu plus contre lui.

Elle senti lors de ce rapprochement un long et délicieux frisson la parcourir du bas du dos jusqu'à sa nuque. Les mains à présent de chaque côté de son visage elle se délectait de leurs baisers sans fin. Contre son bassin elle senti le désir viril de Jack, renforcant un peu plus le sien. Se sentant envahir totalement par l'envie d'unir leurs corps un peu plus, elle s'écarta légèrement de lui et retira d'un geste précis son haut pour se retrouver un soutien gorge.

-Tu va me rendre fou, Sam

-C'est bien ce que j'avais prévu, Jack

Il l'attrapa d'un geste sec et la recolla à lui, enfouit son visage dans son cou et recommença son exploration avec délectation, partant de derrière son oreille, suivant un parcours aléatoire jusqu'à son épaule, puis descendit encore jusqu'à la naissance de la voluptueuse poitrine de Sam. Il y déposa milles baisers fiévreux. Elle étira sa tête vers le haut afin de tendre son cou et sa poitrine vers son amant et de profiter au maximum des délicieuses caresses qu'il lui prodiguait.

Doucement, il passa une main sous sa nuque et un bras entoura le bas de son dos, puis délicatement tout en l'innondant de baisers sensuels il la retourna contre la table et la fit basculer. D'un mouvement implicite du bassin elle l'incita à basculer avec elle et Jack se retrouva rapidement allonger sur sa compagne.

Il releva la tête quelques instants et fixa intensément le bleu azur de ses yeux. Ils se sourirent et repartirent dans leur ballet incessant de langues entremêlées. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds et commença à la caresser, descendant délicatement le long de l'épaule puis s'attardant un moment sur son sein rond et ferme déja tendu par de plaisir. Puis il descendit encore et caressa doucement sa taille.

Electrisée par les sensations qu'il lui procurait, elle continuait à l'embrasser avec faim tout en décrivant de petits cercles dans son dos. Lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur sa poitrine, elle soupira tellement cette douce caresse était agréablement attendue. Enhardie par ses pulsions à assouvir, elle glissa une main entre leurs deux corps jusqu'à son sexe tendu par le désir. A travers le tissu de son pantalon elle sentait sous ses doigt sa puissante virilité et lui infligea un intense va et vient de sa paume.

Il cru défaillir, tant la sensation ressentie fut violente, le feu au creux des reins, son réaction physique en devenait douloureuse tellement elle était puissante et pressante. Il la voulait, il voulait la posséder, entrer en elle, lui faire l'amour, la faire jouir intensément, partager avec elle toutes les sensations qu'il imaginait depuis si longtemps. L'enfer du désir et la frustration accumulée ces dernières années, l'emportait dans les prémices de l'extase. La soulevant légèrement il dégrafa avec doigté son soutien gorge et se débarrassa rapidement de l'ennuyeuse pièce de lingerie. Il la goûta alors, aspirant un téton durci de plaisir, puis l'autre, les mordillant tour à tour, les léchant délicatement, décrivant du bout de la langue de voluptueux cercle en suivant les courbes des ses aréoles. Sam ne put étouffer un gémissement de contentement. Le coeur battant à 100 à l'heure elle continua ses délicieuses caresses sur son membre gonflé de désir avant de glisser sa deuxième main entre eux deux et de s'affairer à déboucler sa ceinture, défaire le bouton de son pantalon et ouvrir sa braguette en faisant redescendre légèrement le treillis. Elle glissa sa main sous le pantalon et ne put alors que mieux sentir sa vigueur à travers le fin boxer noir qui le recouvrait.

Accélérant un peu les choses sous l'intensité du moment, d'un coup de talon, Jack se délesta de ses boots et recula pour retirer son pantalon. Ainsi vêtu de son seul boxer noir devenu trop étroit, il commença à embrasser le ventre finement musclée de Sam tandis que ses mains s'occupaient de la débarrasser elle aussi de son treillis et de ses chaussures. Ce fut chose faite assez rapidement. Il remonta alors le long de son corps par une multitude de baisers s'attardant un peu sur sa poitrine puis revient prendre ses lèvres en se rallongeant délicatement sur elle. Appuyant son bassin sur sa féminité, il commença à se mouvoir suggestivement, réveillant un peu plus le désir de Sam.

Lui caressant le dos tout en répondant avidement à ses baisers fougueux, elle fit descendre une main jusqu'à ses fesses et la glissa sous le boxer. Massant et palpant ces fermes rondeurs elle écarta sensiblement les cuisses et ressentie la pression accrue de l'objet de ses désirs contre sa féminité. En appui sur un coude il laissa une main s'égarer jusqu'à l'entrejambe de sa compagne et commença à doucement l'effleurer à travers le délicat tissu. De ses lèvres il fondit à nouveau sur ses seins et jouait avec sensualité de sa langue sur les boutons durcis. Alors que ses mains à elle étaient toujours sur le dos et les fesses de l'homme, ces nouveaux attouchements la foudroyèrent, lui procurant des milliers de sensations. Elle ne pu que gémir de plaisir tout en se délectant de son corps viril, redessinant la moindre courbe de ses muscles.

Le besoin vital de l'aimer devenant de plus en plus insoutenable, il glissa ses doigts sous le fin tissu qui recouvrait encore son anatomie et caressa ses lèvres déjà humides. Lorsqu'il inséra un doigt en elle, elle ne pu retenir un gémissement sous l'émotion et se cambra légèrement. Devant la réaction plus qu'explicite de sa maîtresse, Jack glissa un deuxième doigt dans sa chaleur moite et entama un délicieux va et vient en elle. Puis il effleura du pouce son bouton sensible et y décrivit d'habiles cercles. Ses mains, à la fois possessives et douces, presque tendres, tremblaient de passion retenue, cherchant à la combler elle, avant de penser à lui.

Un feu intense les envahit, rendant leurs gestes plus impatients, leurs respirations plus irrégulières. Il accéléra ses mouvements de la main tout en éveillant un peu plus ses seins par mille baisers enflammés tandis qu'elle se cambrait un peu plus et qu'elle suivait du bassin le rythme de ses pénétrations.

Puis ses baisers commencèrent à descendre, elle glissa ses doigts dans ses courts cheveux poivre et sel tandis qu'il atteignait son nombril laissant une trace invisible mais brûlante sur sa peau blanche. Il retira rapidement son dernier rempart à la nudité complète.

Continuant son chemin, il embrassa sa toison dorée et glissa subrepticement la langue sur son point sensible, ce qui lui arracha un nouveau gémissement. Titillant, aspirant, léchant longuement son clitoris gonflé de plaisir, tout en continuant les supplices cadencés de ses doigts, il la sentit au bord de l'extase. Il intensifia encore sa douce torture, puis de légères contractions entourèrent ses doigts et dans un dernier soubressaut de jouissance elle souffla le prénom de son amant.

Il se repositionna au dessus d'elle, la laissant reprendre un peu sa respiration, puis l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle sentit son propre goût sur ses lèvres et répondit avidement à son baiser.

Enivrée par toutes les sensations qu'elle venait de ressentir, elle ne désirait plus qu'une chose, le sentir en elle. Elle se détacha de lui, se releva et alla sensuellement lui retirer son boxer à l'aide de ses dents et des ses mains, le fit glisser le long de ses jambes musclées et l'envoya rejoindre l'amas de vêtements au sol. Remontant sur leur lit de fortune elle commença à tracer de long sillons ardents de sa langue sur ses cuisses, en remontant toujours plus doucement. Elle mordilla l'intérieur de sa cuisse et vint donner un voluptueux coup de langue sur son membre gonflé. Puis elle joua de sa langue sur le bout de son sexe ce qui lui arracha un râle de délectation. Elle commença alors de sa main un lent et puissant va et vient et l'entoura de sa bouche. Une onde de plaisir déferla dans son corps, il s'enflammait de l'intérieur. Continuant sa manœuvre érotique, elle se permit quelques caresses furtives de sa langue sur l'extrémité de son sexe qui lui arrachait à chaque fois un grognement rauque de plaisir.

Après quelques minutes de ce délicieux intermède, se sentant au bord de l'explosion, il l'attira jusqu'à lui et la repassa sous lui d'un geste vif. Ils s'embrassèrent sauvagement, lui frottant son membre turgescent contre sa féminité, elle s'agrippant à sa nuque et à son dos et écartant un peu plus les cuisses pour le sentir davantage. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et la militaire le supplia presque :

-viens

D'un long et puissant coup de rein il s'enfonça alors enfin en elle, leur arrachant simultanément un gémissement. Tous leurs sens en éveil, leurs cœur manqua un battement avant de repartir à un rythme insoutenable. Lentement il entama un va et vient, se retirant presque de sa chaleur moite avant d'y replonger vigoureusement à nouveau, encore et encore. Progressivement le rythme s'accéléra, la jeune femme se cambrait de plus en plus sous lui pour l'accueillir plus profondément, d'une pression sur la nuque elle l'attira à ses lèvres et l'embrassa avidement. Il prit dans sa paume un sein et le caressa tout en continuant ses mouvements du bassin.

Leurs corps s'entremêlaient dans une cadence soutenue, les délivrant de toutes leurs frustrations et de tous leurs désirs. A chaque redoutable offensive de Jack, leurs sensations se démultipliaient, des déferlantes les emportaient un peu plus loin dans les abysses du plaisir. L'escalade des sensations n'en finissait pas. La jeune femme enroula ses jambes autour des reins de son amant pour l'accueillir au plus profond d'elle, s'agrippant à ses épaules, le griffant de ses ongles. La légère douleur mêlée à l'expression de ses sens l'excitaient encore plus. Il sentit la jeune femme au bord de l'orgasme et ralenti un peu leur folle danse pour faire durer le plaisir. Il l'embrassait dans le cou, lui provocant de longs frissons, descendait pour titiller ses tétons. Leur corps imbriqués l'un dans l'autre étaient recouvert de sueur, leurs peaux avaient un goût salé des plus aphrodisiaques. Se retenant de son propre besoin de se libérer, il lui assena de plus intenses, puissants et sauvages coup de rein pour lui faire atteindre le paroxysme du plaisir. La sentant vibrer et se contracter autour lui, dans un dernier coup de rein il s'abandonna à son tour et se laissa happer par la jouissance. Puis il se laissa doucement tomber sur le côté prenant Sam dans ses bras, toujours en elle, et mirent quelques minutes a retrouver une respirations moins anarchique et restèrent l'un accroché à l'autre de peur de laisser ce doux rêve s'envoler.

Finalement, elle s'écarta légèrement de lui, plongea son regard dans le sien avec une lueur d'inquiétude. Captant ce douloureux regard, il l'attrapa délicatement par la nuque pour la rapprocher de nouveau et l'embrassa très tendrement en y mettant tous les sentiments qu'il pouvait faire passer en seul baiser. Il délaissa finalement se lèvres et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille.

-Ce n'était pas que physique pour moi

Elle ne pu répondre, tant l'émotion formait une boule dans sa gorge. Quelques larmes passèrent le barrage de ses paupières fermées. Il les effaça du pouce et lui repris un tendre baiser avant de lui souffler à nouveau à l'oreille.

-On pourrait peu être faire un bout de chemin ensemble ?

De nouveau, quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, mais elle pu tout de même ajouter.

-Un long bout de chemin alors !

THE END


End file.
